Young Love
by XBlackBeautyForeverX
Summary: Even though Johan and Judai are best friends they are disappointed that Johan's sister, Ruby, and Judai's brother, Kuriboh, don't get along with each other. Can Johan and Judai can show that they could like each other, and could Ruby and Kuriboh do the same for them? JohanXJudai and Human WingedKuribohXRubyCarbuncle.
1. Introductions

**Introductions**

This is a story of two best friends named Judai Yuki and Johan Anderson. Judai was a brunette with chocolate-colored eyes, while Johan had strangely blue and very spiky hair, and had emerald-colored eyes.

They were the best of friends since pre-school and everything seemed to continue to go well for them after that, but this story isn't just about them, you know... This story is also about Johan's younger sister Ruby and Judai's younger brother Kuriboh.

Little Ruby Anderson's hair was more purplish than her older brother's hair, and it wasn't spiky at all and was hanging down. And little Kuriboh Yuki, was also a brunette but like Johan's hair it was very spiky (but wasn't as big as Johan's hair).

Johan loved his younger sister and Judai loved his younger brother very much, but unlike Johan and Judai, Ruby and Kuriboh hated each other from the start...

Just like with Johan and Judai they knew each other since pre-school but they somewhat bullied each other instead of being "the best of friends." Expect it was actually all Ruby's fault. Kuriboh isn't really Judai's brother, which explains why he also had much darker brown hair than Judai's hair.

Kuriboh Yuki was actually adopted when he was just a baby, and Ruby couldn't really understand that. She would constantly make fun of poor little Kuriboh for being adopted on the first few days they met, and Kuriboh didn't take it very well.

Kuriboh started to make fun of Ruby back too, although he had trouble of figuring out some insults for the first few days. He ends up making fun of her appearance and even called her "ugly" once (Even though he never thought she was). And Ruby, on the other hand, didn't took that very well.

And that made their relationship even worse than before, whenever they had contact with each other they would either insult each other verbally or would even hurt each other physically. They been called to the office too many times to count.

Johan and Judai weren't too happy either, it hurt them that their brother and sister didn't get along as well as they did in pre-school. They felted hopeless because they can't just force them to like each other, they had their right to hate each other. There was just nothing that they could do about it, just watching them from the sidelines.

Despite them hating each other Ruby is still very fond of Judai, and Kuriboh was still very fond of Johan. They both will be willing to go to each of their sibling's best friend's house, but only if the other one isn't there.

At least they would go in each other houses but somehow that makes things even worse to Johan and Judai, because neither of them could be with their siblings at times when they go over. And they really do believe that their siblings can be the best of friends too, if they only give each other a chance that is…

* * *

It was a bright and shiny day, Ruby and Kuriboh are already in 1st grade but not for long for since it was the beginning to be summer. Only a few more days for them to not have to see each other until the day they go back to Elementary School as 2nd graders.

It was recess and young Kuriboh was sitting alone in front of the fence that marked the end of the school's playground. He was busy eating some leftover food that he didn't finish at lunch when a group of girls came by in front of him.

"Well, if it isn't the reject," a familiar voice laughed. Little Kuriboh was still eating until he looked up to see Ruby and her friends once he heard her voice.

He saw her smirked meanly at him and the rest of the girls laughed with her too. "Why are you eating alone today?" Ruby continued, "Lost the rest of your _so called_ friends?"

Kuriboh made an angry glare at her, normally that would have hurt his feeling but he was used to her insults by now. And he might not have as much friends as Ruby but that doesn't mean he didn't have any friends. It just that most of them weren't in his class expect for one who appeared to be sick today.

"No, just one of my friends is sick today," he answered rather harshly back. He could have just ignored her, something that he tried to so several of times, but always failed at doing so.

Young Kuriboh saw a flash of disappointment in Ruby's red eyes (why she got her name, Ruby) but soon turned back into something harshly, she wasn't giving up just yet.

"Well, are you sure?" she smirked meanly at him again, "Or have they left you like your _real_ family did?"

Young Kuriboh felt himself quickly standing up, dropping the rest of his food on the floor. It still bothered him that Ruby keep reminding him that he was adopted. The other girls laughed at little Kuriboh's sudden action while Ruby continued to grin, this is all that she wanted for the moment.

Ruby quickly approached little Kuriboh and gently pushed him up to the fence and joined to laugh with the other girls. Kuriboh never wanted to punch a girl so badly, but he didn't want to get in trouble again and he knew he shouldn't hit a girl no matter what.

The group of girls turned away from him, still laughing, with Ruby taking a last glance at Kuriboh before they walked away. He knew that she was still trying to take him back after he called her "ugly," but he still never thought she was.

Yeah, they should _definitely_ give each other a chance….

* * *

Me: Ok, that's the end of the introduction of my first Spiritshipping for , Young Love! Yeah, I know the title is a bit cliché but that the best I could come up with for this story. XD I know you shouldn't really make fun of anyone just because they are adopted, but this is just a story I that made up and don't worry it will get much cuter in the next chapter, I promise!

Review and no flaming please, thank you!


	2. Middle School

**Middle School**

Young Ruby and young Kuriboh still continued to bullied each other all the way through Elementary School, and it didn't get any better when the years past. They basically tormented each other until they went to Middle School.

It was the summer before they both went to their new school, and both young Ruby and little Kuriboh were actually pretty scared to see each other there. That they might go back to physically hurt each other again, now that there are little older but still both very immature.

They both hide the fact that they were scared from Johan and Judai during that summer who both didn't have any clue. They both knew that they still hated each other but no thought that would afraid to see each other again.

Maybe they'll _finally_ give each other a chance…

* * *

It was the first day of Middle School for Ruby and Kuriboh, while it was the first day of sophomore year for Judai and Johan in high school. And both Ruby and Kuriboh were so relieved that they didn't have the same homeroom together, but found out that they both have the same 1st period together.

They both had the same English class in 1st period and glared at each other, but quickly looked away from each other. They both just wanted to avoid each other, at least on the first day, but that didn't happen since they both found out that they had to sit next to each other in that period.

And their seats were in front of the class, they couldn't even bully each other with the class and the teacher watching. They just have to wait until the period is over, and just dread coming back here tomorrow.

Kuriboh looked at Ruby from the corner of his eye, but Ruby didn't do the same thing. He would admit it, she has gotten a lot prettier than the last time he saw her...

They sat on their seats next to each other, not saying a word to each other. And want made things worse is that the teacher wants everybody to talk to the person that they are next to, so they would get to know each other better.

Both Ruby and Kuriboh sighed and slowly looked at each other in the eyes, but Kuriboh was shocked to see her eyes... Her ruby eyes had become more of a _beautifu_ l red, and it was now her much noticeable feature on her face...

Ruby was shocked and was a little freaked out that Kuriboh kept on staring at her, they were going to lose their time on talking to each other. She was beginning to be afraid that Kuriboh would say something rude to her again, and that would begin the bullying all over again...

"W-what?" Ruby put all that fear aside to ask that question.

Kuriboh blinked, snapping out of his trance, "Huh?" he said.

"W-why were you staring at me like that?" Ruby asked, feeling a bit of red appearing on her face.

After Kuriboh realized what he was doing he quickly looked away from Ruby, trying to hide the red that was appearing from _his_ face. "I-I just never realized how red your eyes are..." he answered.

Ruby looked confused for a second but quickly became a little angry, "What do you mean you never realized it? My eyes were _always_ red, you of all people should know that..."

Kuriboh slowly nodded, but still wasn't looking at her. "Yeah..." he paused, "I-I guess they _really_ do shine like rubies..."

They stayed there like that, an awkward pause between them. Ruby's face got an even deeper red, that was the nices thing that he ever said to her.

"S-so how is Johan doing?" Kuriboh asked.

"H-he's fine..." Ruby said, "How's Judai doing?"

"He's fine too..."

Another paused was cast between them, but this time Ruby smiled a little and so did Kuriboh. It convinced them that weren't going to bully each other anymore, and that they weren't going to hurt each other anymore.

The time for the students to talk to each other ended shortly after that and the teacher began a little writer assignment to partner up with the students that had just spoken to each other. And Ruby and Kuriboh did an excellent job on it together, who that they could well together in English?

After the bell ring Ruby and Kuriboh gave their assignment to the teacher and was about to leave to their next classes, but Kuriboh stopped Ruby in the hallway.

"Huh?" Ruby said, "What's wrong Kuriboh?"

"Want to hang out at my house tonight?"

Ruby stopped in her tracks, was Kuriboh asking to go his house with him?

"I mean," Kuriboh continued, "to work on more English?"

It was something that Ruby would refuse in a heartbeat but with everything that had happened...was it the right thing to do? After all neither of them had tried to do anything to hurt each other yet...

After a few moments Ruby finally answered, "Sure, I think I might like that."

Kuriboh gave an odd smile, like he couldn't believe _who_ he asked to go to _where_ with him.

"So, after school then?"

Ruby nodded.

Both Ruby and Kuriboh turned and went to their next classes.

They both had _finally_ given each other a chance...

* * *

Me: Well, I don't you guys it'll get a lot cuter in the next chapter! X3 The next chapter Johan and Judai will finally appear in the next chapter, so stay tune! :D

Review and no flaming please, thank you!


End file.
